


Zavala! Not now!

by Symbiote_Trash132



Series: Cayde and Zach/Reader [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbiote_Trash132/pseuds/Symbiote_Trash132
Summary: Chapter 2 is a Cayde/Male!Guardian version





	1. Chapter 1

Cayde and Zach are in Zach's ship to hang out and eat ramen and the hehas finally worked up the confidence to tell Cayde how he feels

Cayde was, as usual, eating his ramen like it was to be his last meal. It was starting to get late so it really was time to tell him. Even though Zach knew other people respected by Cayde are gay/bi, it still is a little shaking to be telling him. Especially since Zach doesn't really talk that much.

“So… I’m not really sure how to say this…”  
Cayde looks over at him, momentarily stopping his ravage consumption of his spicy ramen to pay attention to what he was saying.  
“Hm?” He mumbles through a mouthful of ramen.  
Zach sighs, and just says it bluntly.  
“I’m gay.” He says, at first not confident enough to look at Cayde but he eventually musters up the courage to turn his head.  
Cayde's mouth lights are just blinking, before he swallows and tries to think of something to say.  
The silence is deafening.  
“And.. Um…”  
...Silence  
“I may or may not have a crush on you…”  
...  
Cayde’s voice box resets with its trademark click and he finally begins to talk.  
“Hmmm that's interesting to know…” Cayde gives Zach a bit of a sly look that makes his heat controllers go nuts again.  
“How so?” Zach asks, slightly confused as Cayde stands, putting the ramen to the side.  
“I’m glad you told me this in your ship instead of down on Earth.” Cayde says as he looks down at you, his voice box clicking again.  
“Why?” Zach asks, somewhat confused by Cayde's sudden change of attitude.  
“Because in space, no one can hear you scream.” He says, his voice going far deeper in tone.  
Zach were about to ask Cayde what the hell he meant when he suddenly pushes Zach down onto couch they were sitting on, and holds him there.  
“C-Cayde!? What the hell!?” Zach struggled before he realised the 'deeper’ meaning behind what he said. He looked up at him.  
“I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that, Guardian” Cayde says in a hushed, almost secretive sounding tone  
Your heat controllers are beginning to potentially overheat.  
“C-Cayde what do you mean?” Zach has a feeling he knows what Cayde means, however you can't be sure until he says it.  
“Ever since the beginning of the New Golden Age i’ve been able to finally focus on how I feel, and not just killing Ghaul. Only then did I realise that the thing I’ve been longing for has been in front of me, and with that look, it appears like you did too.” He chuckles at his own remark, and Zach laughs a little too.  
Cayde leans in for a kiss, right then his Ghost powers up with a transmission:  
“Cayde, you’re needed in the tower.” Zavala’s voice cut through the mood like a hot knife through jelly.  
“Zavala not now!” Cayde shot back, clearly annoyed at Zavala’s timing.  
“Cayde. Now.” Ikora chimed in, completely innocent to the situation that had just been beginning to get interesting.  
Cayde groaned, and looked apologetically at Zach.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t need another lecture from Zavala about being a responsible Vanguard” Zach nodded,  
“It's fine, we all have jobs we need to do.”  
Cayde nodded, and gathered up his stuff as Zach took the ship down to the tower, he leaves in a rush to avoid Zavala’s scolding. He didn't need a new record of 6 a week. It's only Wednesday!


	2. Cayde and Male Reader (Guardian)

Cayde and the Guardian are in the Guardians ship to hang out and eat ramen and the Guardian has finally worked up the confidence to tell Cayde how he feels

Cayde was, as usual, eating his ramen like it was to be his last meal. It was starting to get late so it really was time to tell him. Even though you know other people respected by Cayde are gay/bi, it still is a little shaking to be telling him. Especially since you don't really talk that much.

“So… I’m not really sure how to say this…”  
Cayde looks over at you, momentarily stopping his ravage consumption of his spicy ramen to pay attention to what you were saying.  
“Hm?” He says, mumbling through a mouthful of ramen.  
You sigh, and just say it bluntly.  
“I’m gay.” You say, at first not confident enough to look at him but you eventually muster up the courage to turn your head.  
Cayde's mouth lights are just blinking, before he swallows and tries to think of something to say.  
The silence is deafening.  
“And.. Um…”  
...Silence  
“I may or may not have a crush on you…”  
...  
Cayde’s voice box resets with its trademark click and he finally begins to talk.  
“Hmmm that's interesting to know…” He gives you a bit of a sly look that makes your heat controllers go nuts again  
“How so?” You ask, slightly confused as Cayde stands, putting the ramen to the side.  
“I’m glad you told me this in your ship instead of down on Earth.” Cayde says as he looks down at you, his voice box clicking again.  
“Why?” You ask, somewhat confused by his sudden change of attitude.  
“Because in space, no one can hear you scream.” He says, his voice going far deeper in tone.  
You were about to ask him what the hell he meant when he suddenly pushes you down onto couch you and him were sitting on, and holds you there.  
“C-Cayde!? What the hell!?” You struggle before you realise the 'deeper’ meaning behind what he said. You look up at him.  
“I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that, Guardian” Cayde says in a hushed, almost secretive sounding tone  
Your heat controllers are beginning to potentially overheat.  
“C-Cayde what do you mean?” You have a feeling you know what he means, however you can't be sure until he says it.  
“Ever since the beginning of the New Golden Age i’ve been able to finally focus on how I feel, and not just killing Ghaul. Only then did I realise that the thing I’ve been longing for has been in front of me, and with that look, it appears like you did too.” He chuckles at his own remark, and you laugh a little too.  
You begin to moan at the feeling of him against you, and can see him turn his sensors up, you do too.  
He leans in for a kiss, right then his Ghost powers up with a transmission:  
“Cayde, you’re needed in the tower.” Zavala’s voice cut through the mood like a hot knife through jelly.  
“Zavala not now!” Cayde shot back, clearly annoyed at Zavala’s timing.  
“Cayde. Now.” Ikora chimed in, completely innocent to the situation that had just been beginning to get interesting.  
Cayde groaned, and looked apologetically at you.  
“I’m sorry, but I don’t need another lecture from Zavala about being a responsible Vanguard” You nodded,  
“It's fine, we all have jobs we need to do.”  
Cayde nodded, and gathered up his stuff as you take the ship down to the tower, he leaves in a rush to avoid Zavala’s scolding. He didn't need a new record of 6 a week. It's only Wednesday!


End file.
